


You without us ain't right

by DYbuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Polyamory, Public Hand Jobs, Roommates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYbuns/pseuds/DYbuns
Summary: After Jaehyun points out how cute Taeyong's newest roomate is, he can't stop thinking about it.





	You without us ain't right

The way Jaehyun's leather jacket rolled off his shoulder and revealed the smooth skin underneath did something unexplainable to Taeyong. He wished he could just rip it off, shred it to pieces and get to the whole view underneath it faster. 

Jaehyun was adamant on staying attached to his neck, lips covering and nibbling at every inch uncovered. It doesn't matter that every peck made Taeyong's hands tremble to the point he couldn't properly grasp his key, let alone push it inside the lock. 

At this point he wouldn't even mind getting fucked in the hallway, anyway. Not like it would be the first time they got way too impatient with each other. 

Just as he was about to chunk the key into another dimension and throw Jaehyun on the anything but fancy hallway rug, he managed to shove it in and turn it. 

The door flew open with a bang, the two following in, attached to each other, unwilling to waste a second apart. With his foot, Taeyong slammed the door shut, leaving them in the darkness. 

Jaehyun's lips found his already swollen ones. He moaned into the kiss, sending shivers down Taeyong's arms and a groan bubbling in his own throat at the pleasant aftertaste of whatever it was that Jaehyun drank. 

As a muscle memory from countless times they hooked up in Taeyong's apartment, Jaehyun led the way to the living room. 

They stumbled onto the couch, hands grabbing at each other, pulling away the clothes, both desperate for skin contact. Jaehyun straddled Taeyong's legs, craddling his face in his palms as he led the fiery kiss. 

Taeyong moaned out at a hard bite on his lower lip, palms travelling up Jaehyun's chest and neck before squeezing the strands of his newly dyed black hair. 

"Fuck, do it again." Jaehyun pulled away, eyes closed in bliss at the stinging sensation and his hips rolled down onto Taeyong's crotch, rubbing their hard-on's together. 

Taeyong complied, pulling even harder. Jaehyun rewarded him with a stronger kiss and harder friction. 

"Taeyong?"

With a curse, Taeyong shoved Jaehyun off of him, onto the carpeted floor, the other landing with a painful 'humph'. The lights switched on, and after a moment of his sight adjusting to the brightness, his gaze landed on his roommate with his hand on the switch. 

He stood in his yellow cartoon pj's, eyes half closed and circles under, as if he woke up form sleep just now. He probably has. Taeyong stared at him wide eyed before coming to his senses. 

"Shit! Oh shit. Doyoung? I thought you're staying with Jungwoo this night." He stuttered out, hands grasping his neck in sudden realization of how bruised he must be. 

"He's feeling sick." Doyoung mumbled out, letting out a yawn. His gaze traveled past Taeyong and his doe like wide eyes bulge out even more, cheeks flaming up with red that no doubt matches Taeyong's. "I'll... Uh... Go walk Ruby, I guess."

"Oh, thanks. Sorry." Taeyong chuckles, awkward as he's observing his equally as awkward roommate hastily grabbing a leash and calling for Taeyong's baby to take her out. 

Doyoung avoided looking at him, even as Taeyong called out a 'take your time' with a wave as he slammed the front door behind him. 

A few seconds of silence pass before Jaehyun turns to Taeyong, smirk on his face, "Anyway, I was just about to give you a blowjob, so let's get on with it."

\---

"He's cute."

Taeyong, too invested in the new netflix series to hear properly, raised his eyebrow at Jaehyun, "Huh?"

"Your new roommate. He's cute." Jaehyun rearranged his arm from around Taeyong's shoulder, placing it behind on the headrest and burying his fingers in Taeyong's hair, half of his attention focused on stroking it and half on scrolling through his phone. 

Taeyong leaned into the touch, shoulders raising into a shrug as he turned back to his laptop, "I guess so, yeah." 

"You should invite him out with us next time. For our gig, maybe." Jaehyun locked his phone and placed it on the couch next to him, fingers reaching for his jacket discarded on the floor. He pulled out a box of cigarretes, pulling out one with his teeth and offering Taeyong one, other hand still busy playing with his hair. 

"He'd kill us if he walked into us smoking here." Taeyong snorted, but pulled out one anyway and reached for the lighter inside the box. He lit his own and Jaehyun's cigarette. "He wouldn't want to come anyway. Parties, bars and clubs aren't his thing in case it isn't obvious."

"Doesn't matter. He's cute."

Taeyong huffed, puffing up his cheeks and turning to the screen, letting the smoke sourround him, "Date him, then."

"Are you jelaous?" Jaehyun chuckled, cigarette hanging on his lips as his fingers left it to grasp Taeyong's chin and turn his face to stare at him. 

"I'm not your boyfriend. I don't give a fuck about who you're fucking." Taeyong rolled his eyes, annoyed. 

"Uh-huh." Jaehyun chuckled. "You're cute, too."

\---

Taeyong's eyes narrowed at the, by now usual, sight of Doyoung instead of Johnny in the apartment. 

Doyoung who was, as always, crouched over an abudance of books and papers, colored highliters lined up in perfect order at his side with a place empty for the yellow one in between Doyoung's fingers, marking something in the book before he returned it to it's place and grabbed a pen, writing something down neatly on a paper. 

He is cute. 

It doesn't take long for Doyoung to catch Taeyong staring at him, blush spreading on his cheeks as he locked his eyes with Taeyong's. His gaze travelled down his dressed to impress form before he adverted his gaze to his papers, even redded than before. 

Taeyong glanced down at his tattooed stomach showed by a crop top paired with leather pants and combat boots. A smirk streched on his lips. He knew he looked good. He loved that Doyoung seemed to think so, too. 

"You'll be out late again?" Doyoung mumbled, trying way too hard to stay focused on his work. 

"Come along." Taeyong wasn't really sure why was he offering. Or more like demanding. But Doyoung did look cute, taken aback with wide eyes and open mouth. 

"I... I'm busy. I have to... study." Doyoung stuttered out, eyes still not meeting Taeyong's. 

"We won't be long." Taeyong persuaded, enjoying the way Doyoung nimbled on his bottom lip. 

"I really can't-"

"Doyoung." Taeyong stressed, leaning forward to lock his eyes with his roommate's hesistant ones. "Come with me."

\---

Taeyong tried really hard to ignore Jaehyun's smirk when he showed up with Doyoung trailing behind him like an obedient puppy. 

He looked every bit out of place in the bar, dressed in a warm, colourful sweater and track pants in the midst of heavy leather, black and skin. 

His hands were glued to Taeyong's elbow all along. Even when meeting Taeyong's friends, he squeezed harder and bent into a polite bow, effectively bringing out a chuckle from Taeil, Johnny and Yuta. 

Taeyong didn't miss how he reddend up when he looked at Jaehyun, stuttering out his introduction with minimal eye contact. By the looks of it, Jaehyun loved that. 

The four of them left to get ready for the stage, leaving Taeyong and Doyoung alone at their table. It was cute. The way he looked so nervous, jittering like a lost bunny eager to hop away any second now. 

"They studied music production in SMU, dropped out and started a band." Doyoung didn't ask, and Taeyong doubted that he cared, but he wanted all his focus on him, to ease his nerves at least. "I don't think you enjoy heavy metal, but they're good."

Doyoung nodded, the only sign to show he was listening. Taeyong didn't really expect anything more, they didn't talk much usually, even when they're home together despite being roomates for a good portion of the year. 

"I thought about it, too. Dropping out and joining them."

Taeyong hadn't expected Doyoung to say anything, really. In fact, he still looked like he'd rather hide under the table, but his soft, feathery voice reached Taeyong's ears anyway, "Why didn't you?" He finally locked their eyes together. 

It took a second for Taeyong to get over the wide eyed, curious eyes turned towards him. Regaining his breath, he leaned forward on his elbows, grinning, "Bragging rights. By the end of the next year I'll have a diploma to rub into their sorry asses."

Doyoung snorted out a laugh, covering his mouth. Cute. 

They quitend up with the first strum of the guitar, simultaniously moving to watch the group under the reflector lights. Clapping and cheering with the rest of the audience, Taeyong glimmered with pride, singing along with Jaehyun. 

He'd like to think it was no coincedence, them performing the song Taeyong wrote lyrics for. He could hear the suggestion behind the way Jaehyun sang it as clear as a day. He was ready, now. Maybe all that was missing was that one additional verse, shining a new light to the song. 

"I... I should apologize." Taeyong barely heard Doyoung speak beside him, but his ears caught onto the stutter as if it were screamed louder than the music. Doyoung played around with his fingers when Taeyong turned back to him. "For walking in on you and your boyfriend."

"Jaehyun isn't- Don't worry about that." Taeyong considered apologizing for bringing him into that situation, but he couldn't say he's that sorry at all. Jaehyun was right. Doyoung's cute. 

When the band finished and another one took their place, Taeyong congratulated Jaehyun with a tame peck on his neck. Jaehyun circled an arm around his waist, smiling at him. 

Jaehyun leaned in, talking over music, "Let's get something to drink."

Taeyong nodded, itching to relieve his dry, warm throat. Leaning over to Doyoung's ear, he asked, "We're getting drinks, what do you want?"

With a shake of his head, Doyoung signaled he wanted nothing. Frowning, Taeyong leaned in again, "I'm getting you whatever, then." Before Doyoung could deny, Taeyong gripped Jaehyun's hand and bolted towards the bar. 

"You changed my song." He nudged Jaehyun while they waited for their drinks to be made. He ordered his and Jaehyun's usual pick but settled for an alcohol-free drink for Doyoung, certain the younger wouldn't appreciate it. 

"For the better." Jaehyun replied. Taeyong couldn't disagree. 

"I like it." He admitted. 

Jaehyun smirked, confidently. "I knew you would."

Grabbing their drinks, he waited for Jaehyun to pay before turning to head back to their table. 

Somewhere in the middle, he stopped dead in his tracks, taken aback by the sight in front. The one he surely didn't expect, and much less wanted to see. 

"I guess Johnny likes it, too." Jaehyun stood close behind him, for watever reason fueling the heat already burning in Taeyong's stomach. 

Doyoung looked cute. Smiling like that, gums and all, visible despite his effort to conceal them with his palm. He couldn't blame Johnny. But he wished he could punch him. 

He glared at Johnny, narrowing his eyes at his anything but smooth attempt to bring his arm around Doyoung's waist. Moving closer, Johnny spoke into Doyoung's ear and Taeyong burned inside just as much as Doyoung's cheeks burned red. 

On their own accord, Taeyong's feet moved at the speed of lightening. He slammed down the glasses on the wooden surface, surprising everyone at the table. 

"Doyoung, come to bathroom with me." He briefly made eye contach with Doyoung, staring at his own reflection in his wide open eyes, before storming away with determination. 

The bathroom was empty, Taeyong took time to observe himself in the dusty mirrors. His reflection was shaky, dark with desire and jelaousy and new kind of rage. Doyoung's reflection appered beside his like that of a ghost. 

It was annoying. Those wide eyes staring at him like that, pearly teeth biting the lower lip. It was cute. 

"Did... Did something happen? Did I do-"

"Kiss me."

Doyoung's eyes bulged out even more, he choked out in disbelief, "What?"

Turning to face him for real, Taeyong repeated himself, "Kiss me, Doyoung."

The younger's shock took over his features, no noise leaving his gobsmacked mouth, no matter how much he wanted to ask what was going on. 

"....No. I...I can't. I won't. You... And Jaehyun-"

"Kiss him." Jaehyun's deep voice rumbled behind Doyoung, and he couldn't look more confused and mortified than he did at that moment. "I want you to."

Uncapable of waiting any longer, too tired of it, Taeyong clenched his fists around the collar of Doyoung's sweater and pulled him towards himself. He leaned his back on the sink and hooked one arm behind Doyoung's back, sneaking it under his sweater and bringing their bodies together. 

"Can I kiss you, Doyoungie?" Tenderly, he stroked the flaming hot skin of Doyoung's dip. 

He felt the skin beneath his touch raise with goosebumps, watched Doyoung fight for breath and the slight shimmer of his sweat highlighted his face and he didn't wait for an answer. 

His lips crashed to Doyoung's and, as if he were the hungriest man alive finally getting fed, he moved his lips, rough and tender at the same time. 

Frozen, unresponsive, Doyoung fumbled with his hands, unsure how to react. He caught a sight of himself in the mirror and then of Jaehyun, staring him back. 

Taeyong bit at his lip, effectively getting Doyoung's eyes to shut and lips move along with his, slight tremble the only remaining sign of his previous hestitation. 

Doyoung's whine made Taeyong pull slightly away, and the sight of Jaehyun pressing into Doyoung's back, their palms connected as he trailed kisses down the back of Doyoung's neck made Taeyong shiver. 

All of the bliss showed on Doyoung's face and Taeyong couldn't get enough of looking. Palm on his back traveling on his smooth skin, reaching the front. 

He locked gazes with Jaehyun, the other observing his reaction. Taeyong brought his mouth to Doyoung's neck, keeping eye contact with Jaehyun as he bit into the skin, forcing out a feathery moan from Doyoung's chest. 

Jaehyun's fingers met Taeyong's as he caressed Doyoung's stomach, pushing their hands down until they reached a barrier. Jaehyun gripped Taeyong's palm in his, keeping their hands in place. 

"Doyoung?" Jaehyun whispered against his shoulder, pecking every inch he managed to uncover by pulling on the sweater. 

"Please." Doyoung whimpered out, desperately raising his crotch to show what he was asking for. He briefly brushed against Taeyong's hard-on with his own, recoiling in surprise and overwhelming sensation, he flinched back, right into Jaehyun's equally as hard tent. 

Stuck between two fires, Doyoung let himself loose, hands grabbing at the pair on his stomach and pushing down further. 

Taeyong soaked up every single noise that left Doyoung when he and Jaehyun started stroking him. Even then, he looked cute. Taeyong couldn't get enough. 

Every raise of their palms against Doyoung's sensitive skin caused a louder, airier noise out of Doyoung. 

Jaehyun re-attached his lips to his neck, biting in his own marks as he was leading the pace faster and faster. 

Doyoung spilled onto their palms with a shout, knees failing him and bringing him to their arms, ready to support. His heavy breaths tickled Taeyong's neck, and Jaehyun stroked his hair, giving him time to recover from his high. 

Taeyong's lips lingered against his neck, pulsating along with Doyoung's speedy heartbeat, palm squeezing his waist. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going down for this trio and Doyoung is the babiest boy in the world. Thank you for coming to my TED talk. *Mic Drop*
> 
> Thank you everyone for real now, I'm so glad you decided to read this and I'm hoping that you liked this self indulgent one-shot! Thank you!


End file.
